Shaded Moonlight
by dwango
Summary: COMPLETED Sasuke is leaving to go kill his brother Itachi, Sakura isn't over him yet though but new passions are coming, and new loves startssasusakuneji, and hints of naruhina
1. The Hospital Ponderings

Re: ... okay I do not own Naruto .... Or plan too cause I like the author of it but .... They need to have more moments  
  
Ne here's my first naruto fanfic soo don't laugh or ne thin but I did once have a harry potter one and that was very popular  
  
I don't kno if I'm gonna make this a saku/sasu or some other thing but we'll see what it turns out to be send a review if u want to recommend sumthin.. -  
  
Oh and is [inner sakura]  
  
Fanfic called = Shaded Moonlight  
  
Chapter 1 = The Hospital pondering  
  
The day was the same as many other's for the pink haired girl Haruno Sakura, she got up early and got ready for her training with her team and sensei, but today she felt like something different/ odd would happen. She took her shower and quickly blow-dried her hair and then she soon left her house with her traditional clothing the red dress and went to their normal training spot...  
  
There she meet up with Sasuke who had been there for a 15 minutes now..."Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, but Sasuke paid no attention to her and acted as if she wasn't even there. Sakura looked a little sad but shook it off. Next came the main character in the t.v series Naruto "Ohayo Sakura- chan" he said with a big smile. Sakura ..... a little upset thinking why can't he ever be sick or away of even late kakashi-sensei never really shows up for a couple more hours anyway sigh . [he's always in the way of true love]  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kakashi: sorry guys but a ... Group 7: -- Kakashi: hmm anyways were going on a mission today were getting the documents and delivering them to the wave country and from there another group of ninja's will take it to the Kazekage (just like the hokage but for hiding in the sand from epi 7 I think)  
  
Sakura: ... um sensei why are we doing this mission we just recently had one? Kakashi: don't question the hokage besides I don't even know... Sasuke: lets just go  
  
.... On the way back from the mission   
  
There were attacked by 2 Jounin level ninja's!!  
  
Kakashi: I'll try to hold them off you guy's run as quick as you can back to Konaha Sasuke: that's a negative I'm not leaving this battle Naruto: ... me either Sakura: Defiantly not me but ...... looks sad and murmurs what can I do though I'm not strong enough for these ninja's Soon one of the ninja's start running after Sakura to kill her and she quickly brings out a kunai and goes in her traditional defensive position but before she could dodge she was instantly hit with a big stream of charka and fell to the ground unconscious  
  
When she woke up she was in the hospital with Naruto sitting there watching her "Where am I, why am I here?" Sakura said a little confused. "Your in the hospital sakura-chan we got you here as soon as possible as soon as we stalled the ninja's and all escaped." Naruto said. Sakura looking a little sad why am I always a burden why why can't I get stronger I bet sasuke probably thinks I'm just in the way I... I have to get better somehow. Naruto: not until you get better.... And why do you always try to empress that creep, that's why you all ways get hurt and he looks at you in a way no one should sakura-chan why can't you forget about him? Sakura: ... I just can't forget about Sasuke-kun just like that Naruto: why don't you go find someone who likes you the way you are? points to the flowers someone likes you that way and that's why he dropped of the flowers... and your friends came and dropped off all these presents for you....... Don't change to empress him Sakura: who are the flowers from? Naruto: He told me not to tell you or he would personally beat me up  
  
After Visiting hours were over and all sakura's friends came over to say hi and all that sacra sat in bed pondering who the flowers were from? She knew they weren't from saskue-kun because from the way naruto was speakin it didn't sound like him.  
  
Ya ya I know it was short but I'll make the next chapter longer k 


	2. The Mysterious Person

I do not own Naruto so I'm safe now and cannot be sewed  
  
Well here's the next chapter it will be a lot longer then the first one that one was very short so back onto the story - oh and - is a kakashi smiley face  
  
Chapter 2 = The Mysterious person  
  
Sakura lied there looking up at the ceiling and trying to figure out how it could be....... Then she realized what if it wasn't someone that she really knew sign not more people to try to deal with. She just couldn't figure it out and then she thought, hey maybe there's a clue on the flowers so she bent over and picked up the flowers to find out that it was written by some old person in a flower shop sigh she just didn't get it why would someone bother with her when they knew that she liked Sasuke-kun, and would probably always like him. Then all of a sudden she heard a shuffle in the tree's and quickly looked out her hospital window, she never noticed but there was a big cherry tree outside her room, but she couldn't see anything in the dark so she just thought it was probably an owl or something, but all that day she did feel like she was being watched by someone or something.  
  
The Next day  
  
Naruto was again the first to be there in the morning followed by Ino, Shikamaru only because she made him go Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke, and of course Rock lee. Sakura welcomed them all and felt kind of bad that she was just lying there in bed and all these people were just there standing around her so she asked the nurse to bring in some chairs so they all could sit down, but a couple of them didn't want to so the nurse took the chairs away. "Are you felling alright Sakura" Rock lee said "do you need more pillow's are they treating you alright" starts rambling on ".. I'm fine Lee" Sakura said quickly in-between the pauses and brakes he took to breath. Sakura then asked her group what happened after she passed out? Kakashi was the first to get to the answer so he told her what had happened "well Sakura as soon as you had passed out I used one of my ninjitsu's and clouded the area in smoke and we quickly took you and ran back to Konaha and then you were asleep or unconscious for about 4 days and then yesterday happened and then today which we are hear now -" "um thanks for that um .... Great um recap" sakura said.  
  
Sakura couldn't look at sasuke's face cause she knew what she would see, and she was glad that he didn't say anything like sakura your so weak get stronger or something. But as soon as visiting hours were over for now everyone left but Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was waiting for something rude or mean from Sasuke's mouth and then it came "Sakura your annoying and weak why can't you get stronger, you hold down this group." Sakura looked at him with tears in her eye's and right before she said anything Naruto budged in "Sasuke why can't you see sakura tries to get stronger just for you and you can't see it she has gotten a lot stronger from since we graduated and became part of this group I say she would have been better off not in this group with you cause you constantly criticise her and never give her a chance to empress her you are such a cold hearted bastard Sasuke leave this room right know!" Sakura looked down at her lap and nodded. And with that Sasuke left the room. "You didn't have to stand up for me Naruto I could of done it myself" sakura said, "ya I know but I wanted to" Naruto said. And with that yelling could be heard down the hallway it was Sasuke but they couldn't recognize the other voice or barely hear what they were saying.  
  
DOWN THE HALLWAY  
  
"I heard what you said to her, "Neji said "So why should you care?" Sasuke replied "You stay away from her from now on leave her alone, and stop hurting her," Neji replayed "She's in my group how can I do that? And I can bother her all I like" Sasuke replied And with that Neji punched him and knocked him to the floor "You stay away from her or else I'll finish what I started "and with that he walked away Sasuke got up and rubbed his cheek it was throbbing from that punch, he thought to himself why would Neji care about Sakura they have nothing in common? Then he remembered the flowers that Naruto was talking about with sakura yesterday when he was sitting there outside her window and listening.  
  
Naruto only say Sasuke on the floor when he got down there and with this punch imprint on his face "You got what you deserve Sasuke" he said and then kept going out the door he thought I'll tell sakura what happened tomorrow when I visit her  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
Sakura sat in her bed wondering what happened but all he heard was a punch and someone hit the ground. He then asked a nurse that was there to tell her what happened and what was going on. Of course the nurse doesn't know the names so she just said that there was two boys one with raven hair and another with brown hair. When she was done and left sakura sat there trying to figure out who the one with brown hair was. Of course cause of neji's tough guy attitude and all that she didn't think it would be him she totally forgot about him even being in the village (oh and Neji is also the strongest Genin in Konoha but he is cold hearted just like Sasuke). She sat there again [How dare he punch Sasuke-kun, OH when I get out I will give him something to think about] but sakura just couldn't help think that inner sakura was wrong for some reason and was happy the guy did it.. she muttered "who ever this guy is"  
  
She fell asleep there thinking when she heard the tree rattle again but this time it wasn't fully dark so sakura quickly got up and ran to the window to see who it was but by the time she got there it was gone. Sakura sighed I will catch it next time she thought. When she sat down again she saw the flowers and never noticed how pretty they were and they smelt so nice. She was determend to find out who this guy was and. with that dosed of again  
  
Oh ya told you it would be a longer chapter but hehe it still is kind of should compared to some fanfic's I've read I'll continue this story on soon 


	3. The Mystery Reviled

I do not own Naruto!!! Or do I? No jk well on to my next chapi -  
  
Chapter 3 = The Mystery Reviled -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late in the night or really early in the morning when sakura felt a chill in the room and looked over to see the window open and a dark figure standing in it sakura tried to get up and go over to it but she couldn't stand everything was spinning out of control and then the figure disappeared and sakura just stood there. See looked down to see blood all over her she had been hit with a kunai and now slowly everything was going black.  
  
She woke up and sat straight up "oh sign only a nightmare" but sakura felt like it wasn't a nightmare but a vision from the future, she lied there I bed for the next couple hours before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
When she awoke there was a boy with orange hair peering down at her. "Ohayo Sakura-Chan" Naruto said "I have great news for you". "Really what is it" sakura said. "Your getting out of the Hospital tomorrow "he said very excitedly. Sakura looked over joked, she thought to herself all I have to do is survive the night and see if it was a dream or not. "Sakura-Chan?? Sakura-Chan??" Naruto was they're calling her name. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Welcome back to reality sakura-Chan" Naruto said  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Sakura was eating her lunch after visiting hours we over for know, she sat there all alone and looked bored. She couldn't help but keep noticing the flowers they were there and smelt so nice. She couldn't help but wonder who they were from.  
  
THE NEXT DAY as sakura is leaving the hospital with Ino, Hinata, and Naruto  
  
Sakura "ahhh fresh air and freedom, I never thought I would miss it so much" "you weren't in there that long sakura" "ya I know it's just I don't like being stuck in one room for a week okay" sakura replied, "are you sure u won't tell me Naruto who these flowers are from" sakura said "nope" Naruto replied "hey maybe you have a secret admirer sakura?" Ino said. Hinata stopped walking. "What's wrong Hinata" sakura asked but Hinata just shook her head "I.... I know ...who the ...flowers ...are from" Hinata said quiet shakily "really who" sakura looked at her with pleading eyes "..." Hinata looked down at the ground ". There. From..........Ne.... Neji" sakura stopped and thought me and Neji are nothing alike why would he ...give me flowers, then as sakura thought the voice in the hallway arguing with Sasuke did sort of sound like his. Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared "Hello sakura welcome back. ...But I'm afraid we have another mission, but I'm positive you'll like it, I'm almost positive everyone will, . just meet at our usually training spot in about 2 hours okay" and with that he disappeared out of nowhere.  
  
Sakura wondered what type of mission it was then Ino said, "Hey my group has a mission to" followed by Hinata "mine..Too" Sakura." so you think all the Genin in Konoha are going?" Ino "from the looks of it ya"  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke waited there for about 15 minutes for Kakashi- sensei to come, and when he finally came he smiled and said "Were going to a hotel resort for the next week or so" kakashi thinks finally I'll get to finish Icha Icha Paradise 4 Sakura "um sensei is gai-sensei's group going" kakashi nods  
  
Walking to the resort  
  
Sakura "how much longer and why is this resort in the middle of the forest" kakashi "yup how'd you know, and it shouldn't be to much longer" Within 10 minutes of him saying that the resort appeared, it was a huge building with a pool restaurant, sauna, hot tub anything you name it, kakashi "all you share a room your in room 7B, oh ya and all the stuff is free here so don't worry about paying" everyone went there different ways, and sakura flowed Sasuke because she could see nothing else to do right now. He went out to the nearest tree and lied down in it. "Um Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you would. Um like to go to the pool with me later?" sakura said "No why would I want to go with you your weak, and you always get in my way... your annoying," Sasuke replied not even opening his eyes to look at her. Sakura's eyes filled with water, she could feel herself starting to cry, she quickly wiped the tears and yelled at him with this response " your right why would a weak person like my want to hang out with a cold hearted bastard like you" and with that she ran away right into the thickest part of the forest.  
  
Back to the others  
  
Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, , and rock lee were all by the pool. Naruto and rock lee were having a competition on who liked sakura more so they saw how many dives they could do in 10 minutes note there more then two diving boards Tenten and Ino were just sitting on the benches sunbathing and Hinata was there counting all of the dives so neither of them cheated  
  
Hmm lets go back to sakura   
  
Sakura was running through the forest not knowing where she was going but she didn't care she just ran and ran and ran tell she could run no more, she sat down looking a little exhausted and thought to herself, why why do I waste my time trying to like an arrogant cold hearted bastard, I mean there are other guy's out there but......thinks of rock lee, Naruto etc hmm. Then out of nowhere a giant Grizzly bear show's up and goes to attack sakura, A really high pitched scream, sakura had wasted almost all her energy running into this forest, she then figured out she was lost she didn't know which way she came from or how to get back, she was positive she was going to die this time she was positive, and right before the bear attacked she has passed out  
  
All right done another chapter, ya I know this chapter wasn't all that great but it was fun to write sort of well I'll make the next chapter later 


	4. Jealousy and Blushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or do I, no my plot is not Shounen so I wouldn't but if I did  
  
Sorry it took me a while to write the next chapter internet was done  
  
Oh and italics is thoughts and [] is inner sakura  
  
Chapi 4 = Jealousy and blushes  
  
Sakura was now passed out with a bear on the rampage towards her things seemed hopeless or did they.  
  
Sakura woke up lying on her bed in her room, wasn't a bear attacking me? What happened? All of Sakura's friends were standing around her. "Hey she's awake" Naruto screamed, "you don't have to point out the obvious Naruto" Ino said quiet frustrated with him. "Wasn't I in the forest why am I hear known... what happened to the bear?" "Sakura it's alright it's all taken care of" Ino replied quiet happily. "Then ... who saved me?" "If I had known about it I would of but.. It was Neji" Naruto said with a little disguised "Neji saved me? What was Neji doing out in the forest" this time it was Hinata who answered "Neji was probably in the forest training that's all he really does" sakura looked a little sad for him all he does is train, I feel sorry for him I think I might help him she thought to herself [Ya lets help him, it's probably easier then helping Sasuke-kun] sakura sat straight up and swinged her legs to the side of the bed. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked quickly a little upset that he hadn't saved her. "Dunno" Naruto replied  
  
After all her friends left sakura went to go find Neji and thank him and work on her plan Make Neji social able.  
  
She found him outside the apartment part of the Hotel and sat down next to him "Um thanks for saving my life Neji" she said a bit shyly cause she never really talked to him and if she did there conversations were short. " it was nothing" he replied to her, "I want to repay you some how ...do you want to go with me?" she replied "I'm fine" he said all to quickly" and got up and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed his wrist. "please it's only a walk" she said looking into his silver eyes "alright" he said finally doing a great job at keeping his face emotionless and trying not to blush at the same time  
  
They started to walk around the garden when Sasuke saw them why is neji hanging around with sakura he doesn't like weak people  
  
Flashback  
  
"I heard what you said to her, "Neji said "So why should you care?" Sasuke replied "You stay away from her from now on leave her alone, and stop hurting her," Neji replayed "She's in my group how can I do that? And I can bother her all I like" Sasuke replied And with that Neji punched him and knocked him to the floor "You stay away from her or else I'll finish what I started "and with that he walked away  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sasuke felt this weird feeling he didn't know what it was though so he decided to follow them and see what they were up to when he over heard this  
  
"thanks for saving my life again" sakura said "just forget it" neji replied  
  
Sasuke thought to himself Neji saved her life why did her life need saving? What did she do this time bet she almost fell out of a tree stupid girl but he couldn't help that that wasn't the reason  
  
"if it hadn't been for Sasuke-kun making me feel bad I wouldn't have been there, how did you save me from that bear?" she asked him. "simple I just flung a Kunai and it to distract it then I saw you and ......" neji said "it's pretty self explanatory from there I guess" sakura said pretty much knowing that a guy like neji probably wouldn't finish the sentence  
  
How could I have been so stupid doing that to he, I could of got her killed, since when have a cared anyway he asked himself un sure were that came from but he couldn't help but follow them still, they ended up going to the restaurant were sakura bought them something to drink "you didn't have to" "ya I know but I wanted to" she said with a smile as they sat there drinking the drinks .  
  
Sasuke felt like running in there and knocking over there drinks and disturbing the conversations sakura tried to bring up, he didn't know why she was there wasting her time with him and not bugging him he didn't really mind when she bugged him but he never showed it, then he thought what am I thinking I don't like sakura but then something bad happened as he was watching her his anger started building up  
  
The waiter came by and tripped over something and just missed spilling the food on them but managed to get some on Sakura's face just missing her cloths and hair, sakura reached for a cloth to wipe it away and meet neji's hand about to pass it to her, for some reason she started to blush she didn't know why she liked Sasuke but she also noticed that he started to blush, the waiter's words sort of brought them back to reality saying "I'm so sorry and gave her a new napkin to wipe it off  
  
Sasuke thought why are they blushing she's not aloud to blush around him she never really has blushed for me?  
  
Then she smilled at neji signalling that she was alright  
  
And again Sasuke go even more jealous and thought hey she can only give me that smile, he couldn't take it anymore and dashed away from the branch he was watching them from, sakura and neji heard the branch move as if something heavy just go off of it, sakura didn't know what it was but from the beginning neji knew that Sasuke was following them and he did a little grin to himself, but quickly returned to his emotionless face before anyone noticed.  
  
After they were done there drinks sakura and neji walked back to the hotel and there she said good bye to him and went to go see if Ino and them were still by the pool  
  
tbc  
  
Hey ya it may not be that interesting chapter for some people but I write it and know am continuing onto the next chaper don't forget to R & R Oh and thank you all the people who have reviewed it's nice receiving them - and sorry for the occasional spelling error 


	5. Mission, Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Italics = Thoughts, []= inner sakura  
  
Hokay lets get this chapter started  
  
Chapter 5 = Mission, Truth or Dare  
  
It was the first night they were there and Ino and Sakura had organised a game of Truth or dare to end this fun mission with a bang, they made everyone show up besides chouji who was too busy eating, shino who was too busy outside with his Bugs, and Kiba who was playing with Akimaru out side (Akimaru = kiba's dog) Sasuke and Neji grumbled and moaned as they were dragged into the room, but Sasuke thought it would be a perfect time to get answers to some question's he had.  
  
They started off with Ino cause she wanted to go  
  
"Sasuke" she said quickly "truth" he knew better then to pick dare with her She looked a little disappointed but continued on "who do you like better me or sakura oh and you can't say nether or anything like that you have to answer the question. Sasuke grumbled and pretended to take his time with the question and make it look like he was thinking kind of hard even though he already knew the answer, "sakura I guess cause she's on my team" he finally said, turning to Ino to see her shocked face and quickly to Neji to see his reaction, he looked at him with a little bit of anger in his eyes and then returned to his normal emotionless self,  
  
Sasuke had a plan a big plan indeed so he asked Neji next, Neji took his careful time to decide but in the end he picked dare, Sasuke was a little disappointed but he continued on "I dare you to ..." with a little smile on his face he finally said "to kiss .. Sakura" he was going to watch this kiss and take notes on it to see how much he liked her, and how she felt about him, Neji looked a little shaky but then said "fine" of course to sakura [How could Sasuke-kun do this to me he wants me to kiss someone other then him]. They slowly drew closer to each other Ino thinking that sakura got what she deserved from Sasuke for him choosing sakura over her  
  
Hinata looked in shock that would require her cousin to show emotion, which she had never really saw. Naruto was beyond believed he wanted to kiss sakura first.  
  
As they slowly drew closer to each other something inside Sasuke didn't seem right he didn't want to see it, why did he give him that dare why. Neji though I'm gonna get him for this. When there lips finally reached and they kissed Sasuke could feel his heart pounding with pain he couldn't stand it, there kiss felt like forever to him, and Neji saw this and laughed to himself in his head. When Sakura and Neji finally stopped like 30 seconds later, they both could be seen blushing. Sasuke's anger started to get big again  
  
Neji finally said "Sasuke Truth of Dare?" Sasuke thought oh crap know I'm gonna get it. Sasuke Quickly came up with "Truth" knowing that he's screwed both ways. Neji then replied with "what did you think of the kiss", Sasuke knew he probably couldn't lie especially with two byakugan's in the room, "it was just a kiss he said" and that was true so Neji just ignored it he knew the answer.  
  
The game went on and on and eventually Kakashi joined, he got dared to not wear the bottom part of his mask for 3 days and to not read Icha Icha Paradise for 2 weeks  
  
The next couple of days went by quickly but then the next day....  
  
Kakashi asked them all to come out to the main Garden. "Today all of you are going to do a task in groups of three, these are not your teams and they have already been predicated  
  
Kakashi asked them all to come out to the main Garden. "Today all of you are going to do a task in groups of three, these are not your teams and they have already been predicated I'll read off the groups now  
  
Group 1 = Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino Group 2 = Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke Group 3 = Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba Group 4 = Rock lee, Tenten, and Chouji I will give the girls a piece of paper in which an area they must find and hide in, the other two in the group will go to find her, you all will be working separate, at least one person in each group will not be eating so that equals 4 hungry people, I will give out the paper know and, all the guy's well you will go into another room so follow me, girls once where inside the building go and hide -." And with that they guy's left and the girls set out to find their hiding spots.  
  
Some of the guy's complained that why do the girls no matter what get to be feed, and master kakashi simply replied, cause there enjoying this mission to the max and doing all that there is to offer and you simply are not.  
  
Once all the girls were successfully hidden. Master kakashi let the guys go find them and started to timer  
  
Neji instantly activated his byakugan and set out looking for sakura, Sasuke went everywhere searching for her Chakra and sensing them  
  
Chouji was on a rampage thinking of not eating food, and rock lee didn't want to lose Shino was using his bugs, and Shikamaru (secretly liked ino so he couldn't stand to lose) And Naruto couldn't stand not eating, and kiba (secretly like Hinata so he used Akimaru) Neji couldn't stand to loosing to sasuke, and he had to find sakura, he didn't care so much about not eating but he had to find her before him. Sasuke was searching franticly to find her, he couldn't let Neji win and beside's sakura wasn't paying enough attention to him lately and he didn't like it.  
  
It was soon 4:30, and Neji really was getting worried if Sasuke had found her or not, just then he noticed a speak of pink through the log and slowly walked over there as if he saw nothing, trying not to make sasuke curious, he finally found her and helped her up thinking I won, and Sasuke saw this and had an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Once everyone had returned the people not eating were -Shino from group 1 -sasuke from group 2 -Kiba from group 3 -Chouji from group 4  
  
The last couple of days passed by quickly and they were slowly but surely packing all there stuff and getting ready to leave  
  
Soon they were all leaving with there masters and were home  
  
Sasuke then told Sakura news that would turn her world upside down  
  
Tbc  
  
Great cliffhanger ain't it well just your going to have to wait tell the next chapi please R&R 


	6. The News, Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -- (phooey)  
  
Chapter 6 = The News, Departure  
  
  
  
Sakura was a little scared, what was Sasuke-kun going to tell her, and why just her?  
  
He finally started "I'm going to train with Orochimaru so I can defeat my brother, don't bother trying to stop me I have made up my mind I'm leaving soon, tell anyone you want, oh and I won't be back for a while" Sakura couldn't believe it he was finally going, and all of a sudden, she couldn't let Sasuke go away not now not ever "You can't go, I can't let you go, even if it means I have to follow you there" sakura said with tears running down her face. "Don't follow me unless you want to die for sure" he replied coolly, and with that he vanished.  
  
Sakura was left there standing all alone crying, she couldn't hold it in, she tried but just couldn't, then Hinata looked back to see sakura there on her knee's with tear's streaming down her face. Hinata quickly ran back to support her friend. Sakura just cried and cried, Hinata was they're helping her. "Um sakura-san let me help you back to your place" Hinata said quietly, but Sakura's only reply was this "My mom is on a mission, no one will be home, Hinata I don't want to be alone." "Well I guess you could stay with me for a while then Sakura-san" Hinata said "thanks you" sakura said, still crying.  
  
After Hinata and Sakura had reached the Hyuga residents, Sakura had never noticed how big it was, and that there was a guard, and gate. They slowly opened the gate noticing that Hinata was there, Once they got inside Sakura noticed that it was huge, the place was a good distraction for sakura for she forgot all about Sasuke leaving and the stuff that had happened recently. Sakura then went over and started looking at the carvings in the walls. "Don't follow them sakura-san you might get lost" Hinata said because once when she was little and she had done that and didn't know were she was. Sakura snapped back to reality and took her hand off of the carvings.  
  
They went up a big set of stairs and down a semi long Corridor until they reached Hinata 'S room. Sakura was looking around the place in awe. When they entered piñata's room she set up an extra bed for sakura to sleep on. Hinata thought that the best way to get sakura through this was to keep her busy doing stuff.  
  
Just when Hinata was about to say something there was a knock at her door. Hinata then told the person to enter, It was Neji "Hinata the main house wants to talk to you" just then Neji noticed Sakura, "what is she doing here" Hinata had to think of a reply that wouldn't make sakura cry of think about him "I'm aloud to have friends over aren't I" she quickly said in her quiet voice. "Don't worry Hinata I'll stay here while you go okay" sakura said there "are you sure sakura-san" Hinata replied "ya" sakura said. Neji wasn't totally dumb so he knew something was up and it was going to bother him until he found out but he made it look like he didn't care and left  
  
Hinata went downstairs and went to go see what they wanted, her father was there he looked serious; Hinata knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
Back To Sakura  
  
She looked out the window and thought this would be a nice view if that fence wasn't in the way just then she saw a figure outside she looked closer and noticed it was Neji, he began to train in the Freezing cold (cause it's close to Christmas) Sakura thought if he's out there for two long he might catch a cold.  
  
Back to Hinata  
  
Hinata, I'm going on a mission, and not an ordinary mission, I'll be risking my life and I might not be back, I've asked Neji to look after you for a while. Hinata looked worried, she then asked her father if Sakura could stay over because her parent was on a mission and something had happened and she didn't want to be alone. He father said yes and then he dismissed Hinata  
  
Back to sakura  
  
It started snowing outside and sakura started to get worried just then Hinata returned and she saw sakura looking out the window, "hi sakura-san" Hinata said startling sakura that she almost fell backwards but didn't "what were you looking at sakura" Hinata said. "Why does Neji go outside and train it's freezing he's going to catch a cold" sakura said "don't try to stop him sakura-san I have tried many times but he just stays out there" "sakura but I'm stubborn so I'm not going to leave him alone tell he goes inside" she said with a grin, then she grabbed her coat and went outside, Hinata followed not knowing what else to do  
  
"Your going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer you know that" sakura said to Neji "I'm training leave me alone" he replied, Sakura the replied with "I'm not going to leave you alone tell you go inside" she said. He didn't reply  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Sakura started to shake it was cold and she hadn't left the spot he wasn't giving up she would never give up, Hinata went inside and started to make some tea for her when she finally decieded to stop her follishness and come inside  
  
Neji noticed she was freezing and couldn't stand the sound when her teeth started to rattle so he finally got up and went inside. Sakura sat there with a pleased look on her face and got up and went inside, Hinata gave her the cup of tea and they sat there and started to drink it. It was quiet for the first couple of minutes as sakura was de thaw. When she finally was warm enough they started talking  
  
Sakura was thinking what should she get Sasuke-kun for Christmas when she remember he had left and starting crying. Hinata quickly saw her crying and went over to comfort her. Neji saw this when he was walking by kitchen where they happened to be drinking there tea, he didn't get it why did sakura just start crying she looked fine.  
  
After the tea was done Hinata thought that it would be a good idea to go upstairs and go to sleep it was 9 pm anyways. Sakura fell asleep thinking of what to get everyone for Christmas because it was already December 18th  
  
Tbc  
  
Well an interesting Chapter indeed I'm going to miss Sasuke's jealous reactions for a bit but don't worry I have a plan but it might take me a couple of chapters to get the plan in motion but tell then please R&R thanks 


	7. Christmas Buzz

Disclaimer: man this is getting old/tiring I do not own Naruto  
  
Ya next chapi  
  
Chapi 7 =Christmas Buzz  
  
It was December 18th morning and sakura and Hinata decided to go out and buy presents for their friends.  
  
As soon as they were done they decided to go and wrap it before they forgot or someone saw it so they snuck into hinata's house without Naruto spotting them (which would be really hard I imagine)  
  
Later on that day  
  
Kakashi-sensei showed up and told Sakura that the Christmas party on the 25th would be at sakura's house, so if sakura wanted her Hinata and maybe Ino could set up the decorations and all that.  
  
Back at the house  
  
Sakura noticed that yet again Neji was outside in the Freezing cold/snow and was just sitting there meditating, then sakura asked "Hinata? Is Neji coming to kakashi's Christmas party?" she said just out of wonder "no" Hinata said "Well then he should" Sakura said and with that she went grabbed her coat and went out to talk to Neji again. "Your going to freeze" she said "no this again" he replied without even opening his eyes, sakura couldn't help but wonder if Neji could see through his eyelids cause of the Byakugan, "I wanted to give you your Christmas present" and with that she pulled out and blanket and put it around his shoulders and then as she walked away she asked "hey do you want to go to the Christmas party?" Neji was silent, so sakura kept walking, Hinata was inside waiting there "that was nice of you to give neji-niisan a present sakura-san" she said quiet softly (does she ever talk loud thou) sakura looked back outside to see if he was still wearing it because Sasuke would have just would of taken it off and just leave it there, but it was still on and it looked like he had no intention of taking it off. Sakura looked happy then turned around and went up the stairs with Hinata, she then just realised that that was the first time that she had thought of Sasuke since he left and had not cried, she looked happy with herself thinking I'm finally getting stronger and continued walking up stairs  
  
2 days before the party  
  
Sakura and Hinata had invited Ino to help them clean/decorate the house for the Christmas party. It wasn't to dirty but it still needed a good dusting, they then got around to putting up the stuff, finding a big table and all that.  
  
The day of the party, A.K.A CHRISTMAS  
  
Sakura and Hinata had returned with the food and started getting out bowls and all that. When people started arriving it was around 4 o'clock pm, first came Iruka sensei, followed closely behind by Naruto. Soon everyone in hinata's group and ino's was there, and rock lee and tenten, the only person really missing was Kakashi, and Neji, if he was even coming. It was 5:30 when kakashi decided to show, "sorry guy's wondered a bit from the path of life today -" he said as if it was nothing "You have used that one way too much kakashi-sensei" Naruto said, in other words he was also saying your late again are you ever on time. Sakura started to get worried it was almost 6:00 which was when there were exchanging presents if they already hadn't which most of them had, seeing that all missions were cancelled tell at least the 27th. Sakura had signed up for some missions for when the holidays were over to make sure she wasn't too focused on Sasuke and so that she could finally get out of hinata's house because she felt like a burden.  
  
In between checking the door to see if Neji came, dodging rock lee, and making sure she didn't step under mistletoe she was having a great time, the punch was great, the food was good and the house was buzzing with the holiday spirit.  
  
It was about 5 minutes before 6 that Neji finally showed up thinking all else fails hang out with tenten or rock lee. Sakura saw him coming up the driveway and was happy he finally came, were as rock lee still trying to get sakura under mistletoe so he could kiss her, then he thought he could kiss her again when new years came, he was very happy.  
  
Sakura was at the door and welcomed Neji in, she gave him a smile then walked to see how Ino was doing, much less to her surprise Ino was dancing with shika (I'm too lazy to write Shikamaru)  
  
Naruto was in a happy mood and had asked Hinata to dance, and of course she said yes but with a very red face and while looking at her fingers, sakura was happy for them but, during this party she noticed how much she missed Sasuke, he always gave her something to do so she was never really board.  
  
Around 11 the party started to die down and people left to spend the remaining time of the day with their family and loved ones. As soon as everyone was gone sakura locked up her house and said "I guess I'll clean it tomorrow" and walked off with Hinata to the Hyuga resident's house.  
  
Sakura asked Hinata if she enjoyed the party, sakura of course thinking that she already knew the best part didn't ask her that part. Hinata said yes (because she isn't the type to say I see didn't like the party, but she did).  
  
While walking and talking a Ninja from a unknown village had popped out and attacked them, the ninja looked like an new Jounin, sakura knowing that Hinata and her couldn't take it on so they ran as fast as they could to hinata's house just before they reached it the ninja caught up went to stab sakura, A loud scream could be heard, and then "thud"  
  
Tbc  
  
Sooo what did you guys think of that chapter, pretty dull, I personally think the dullest chapter, but that's my opinion so just R&R tell me if you thought it was dull or not, until then I'll try to get around to writing the next chapter. 


	8. Mission, Departure

Next Chapter, sorry it took me a while to update but stupid fanfiction.net wasn't working and wouldn't let people login or submit a summary sign well onto the next chapi  
  
Disclaimer: ...I do not own Naruto --  
  
Chapi 8 = Mission, Departure  
  
"THUD" Neji quickly looked out the window, hoping that it wasn't Hinata because if the heiress got hurt he would be in big trouble, he jumped out and quickly was standing on top of the front gate when he saw a Kawarimi on the ground and sakura standing behind the Jounin and threw a couple of kunai at it's back, and it fell over dead, "phew that was close" sakura sighed and walked over and pushed the stump out of the way of the front gate and they both walked in together.  
  
Neji just stood there thinking since when was sakura so strong? She had always been weak and would of probably just stood there in fear. He then quickly jumped back into his open window and pretended that he was never out there.  
  
Sakura saw a shadow jumping above them but she didn't have enough time to see who it was, then she noticed as Hinata giggled and said "That was Neji- niisan, his job is to protect me because I'm the heiress, he was there on the gate when you killed that Jounin" Sakura looked a little shocked thinking whoa, he was there that whole time and I never sensed his charka, or anything, then looking proud of herself thought and know that he witnessed me killing it he will probably think I'm strong or stronger. They got inside the house, where Neji was sitting on the stairs, and then he asked "What happened" which startled both of them cause they didn't know he was on the stairs, Hinata quietly said "Well we were attacked by that ninja we think it was a new Jounin, so we ran..... Then we got to the gate and he attacked sakura, then you saw the rest" she said quietly, Neji then just got up and walked away thinking how did a stray Jounin get in unnoticed and went for them? He didn't want it to seem like he cared or anything, so he put on that emotionless face, and walked into his room  
  
The next week a day to make it the 2nd of January  
  
Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura meet outside the 5th Hokage's house, it was around 7 in the morning and every on was tired, because they were not used to getting up early because of the winter break. She told that they were last and to come in and sit down. They noticed that one more person was there already sitting down, it was Neji. The three of them sat down and prepared to listen to her about their mission. They were to go and give a scroll with plans and agreements to the Tsuchikage ( Just like the Hokage but for Hidden in the rock tells about this in epi 6). They would get a grand total of 2 ½ weeks to do this all else fails send them mail saying if they needed longer. They would leave in 3 days; they gave sakura the map that the ANBU had plotted out so they would have save passage. She then dismissed them and they all headed back home, sakura put the map down, at hinata's house and then left to go train, which she had been doing a lot since Sasuke left and know she was fairly strong, she was slowly getting over him and told herself next time she saw him she didn't want to be weak and she wanted to show him the pain she had went through when he left. She then found this hill near her training spot, and she decided to go up and take a rest there, when she got up there she almost fell straight asleep.  
  
To Sasuke  
  
He was training hard under Orochimaru, but he was wondering why his training had stopped and why Orochimaru had summoned him, he was told that there was a group of Chunnin's delivering a scroll and it was fairly important and that he wanted to know what was in it, but little did he know it was just genin's. He said that he was to go on this mission with one of his followers, that was very strong his name was Haiaku (hi-ack-ku) the boy was about fifthteen (looks like dark off of D.N.Angel) they were to set of in about 4 days. Sasuke didn't know of that many Chunin's from Konaha but wondered who they were,  
  
Back to sakura  
  
Neji was going to his typical spot to train on top of the hill but when he got there he noticed that sakura was there just lying there on the ground sleeping, he didn't know what to do so he just left her there, and trained around her, but every now and then he'd look at her he didn't know why he just did, and then he finally said to himself, she looks bueatiful when she sleeps, it just came out of nowhere and he didn't know why he said it, he was just glad that she was asleep and didn't hear it.  
  
It was getting late and sakura still hadn't waken up and Neji just didn't know what to do, so he though he would just take her home...only one problem though, he didn't know where she lived, and what were the chances of her friends being up right know, and they would probably get those silly little idea's in there minds if they saw him with her asking where she lived. Then he got a good idea he would go and find a phone book look up her information and then go to where she lived. He dashed to the nearest phone booth and looked it up.  
  
Mean While  
  
Sakura slowly woke up wondering what time it was, she slowly got up and cleaned herself off, she then decided that it was best to go home so she walked down the hill and headed home  
  
Back to Neji  
  
After searching the phone book neji though he had finally found her house he dashed back to see that she was gone! He didn't know where she went, what if someone kidnapped her, then he though wait a second, why would someone what to kidnap her she probably woke up and headed home, but just in case he went into the direction of what he found in the phone book and found her there waking back to her house. sigh then with that he finally headed home, remembering there mission was soon tomorrow and dashed home to get some sleep and or pack.  
  
Morning  
  
Sakura woke up a little early so she could take a shower and get ready, by the time her shower was done and she had finished packing she looked at her watch, she was supposed to be there in 5 minutes. She quickly put on her shoe's grabbed her backpack and was out of the house in a mad fury trying not to be late.  
  
She got there exactly at 6 in the morning with not a second to spare, everyone else was already there waiting for her. She pulled out the map and went in the lead with Naruto close behind followed by Hinata, then Neji. They had travelled for 3 hours non-stop and I was starting to get hot so they sat down and took a 10 minutes brake before continuing, sakura servayed the map looking for a safe spot for them to rest for the night, she noticed that on the map that there was an old rundown house there and thought that that would be a great spot, she was about to tell the others when they noticed something rattling in the bushes, she pulled out her kunai and went in a defensive postion as always to see that everyone else had to, they found out that it was only a raccoon and continued on.  
  
They had travelled for about 5 more hours non-stop tell they finally reached they house. Everyone looked in shock as they saw ......  
  
Tbc  
  
Well not that great of a cliffhanger but still, ya fanfiction is finally up again so I can update and you can R&R 


	9. The First Night, Capture?

Disclaimer: ... you know what I'm going to say I know what I'm going to say and that is..sigh I don't own Naruto  
  
Hey I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic but I need an idea so it won't be up yet, but tell then I will be updating Shaded Moonlight  
  
Chapi 9= the first Night, Capture?  
  
Everyone looked shocked when they noticed that this was where they were going to be staying it was an old building that looked like it was barely still standing, but yet it still looked like it had a couple of years left in it but not much.  
  
Sakura was the first to open the door, it was very dusty inside and looked like it needed a major cleaning, she continued to walk in and then the others followed, Naruto could help but sneeze, and Neji covered his nose, they were not going to stay a night in here, it smelt so old and bad that everyone preferred to sleep outside.  
  
They found a small little area close to the road they were on and laid out there sleeping bags. Once that was done sakura attempted to start a conversation "I guess that the Hokage didn't know how old the house was" everyone nodded, they were all tired from walking in the hot sun so sakura shut up and they all went to sleep.  
  
It turned out to be a very windy night and Sakura was first up on watch duty, she was freezing her butt of and they wind wasn't helping, just then a shadow off in the distance on the road caught her eye.  
  
The shadow was pretty tall and she could barely make out if it was a guy or girl, she didn't want to move or else the figure might notice them.  
  
"Nope no sign of them in the house" A new figure appeared from the house. "Those Chuunin's must be farther on then we expected, if we could just slow them down a little it would give us more time." The other figure nodded. They continued on down the road and were gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
Sakura didn't notice but she was holding her breath the whole time she finally released the air in her mouth and sighed, they were luckily that they didn't stay in the house sakura looked at her watch she was supposed to switch with Neji soon, she thought that even though they were gone she would tell him what she saw, if he hadn't sensed it already knowing him.  
  
She felt the presence again and it was very close she didn't know where it was coming from but before she could do anything one of them was in the middle of where they all were.  
  
Neji woke up expecting that sakura's movement where telling that she was going to get up and tell him to switch he got up and noticed a figure get up and jump away, with someone in it's arms.  
  
He was shocked to see that the enemy had taken sakura. He got up as quickly as he could and tried to fallow, but the other figure appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out from behind. The last thing he saw was the person running away with sakura, before everything went black  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Neji was the first to wake wondering what happened then he turned his head and felt the pain in his neck and that snapped him back to what had happened last night. Then he remembered about sakura and was instantly up he quickly woke up Naruto and Hinata and told them that they should get up and be prepared, he had no time to explain and then quickly got up and went in the direction he last saw them in. if turned on his Byakugan and looked around for her, but it was too late she was gone, long gone however did it had it well planned out and he had no clue were to start looking.  
  
He headed back with an sad expression on his face, why did he have to pass out it wasn't that hard of a hit he couldn't of just stayed awake. It was killing him sakura was out there with two unknown ninja's and he had no clue what was happening to her.  
  
Once back at the camp the others looked at him and wondered where sakura was, of course Naruto just can't sit there and wonder so of course he said out loud "WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER HYUGA?" but Neji just looked at the ground saying "we were attacked by two ninja's last night they took her" luckily she didn't have the scroll on her but she had the map so they would have no idea where she was, where they were, and where to look for her.  
  
To the two shadows but u don't now who they are  
  
Sasuke had finally caught to Haiaku, and then he looked in his arms and noticed .....SAKURA. his eye's opened wide, had she already become a chunnin, no she couldn't of and Neji well he might of, but there was also Naruto and Hinata they couldn't of been Chuunin they were the genin, but it hadn't really hit him tell know that he was going to meet up with sakura, he didn't think that she would be on a mission like this, but this couldn't help but bother him.  
  
"Oi you already Sasuke you look a little pale" Haiaku said which knocked him back to reality, he nodded briefly and then said, "there not Chuunin's, there Genin" "How do you know that Sasuke" "Because there from my old village"  
  
Then he noticed a piece of paper in her pocket, maybe it was the scroll, he didn't want to hurt sakura, nor did he want her to wake up and see him, he had left Konaha to get away from her and her feelings, He wondered if Neji had made a move on her and they were dating it had been a couple months since he had left. "Hey Haiaku what's that piece of paper in her pocket?" "it's just a map, probably from the ANBU to get to where there going" Sasuke was a little upset he thought he could of gotten lucky but unfortunately he was wrong. "What are we going to do to her" he asked "whatever but because she's got the map, it's going to slow them down so I don't intend to give her back, not yet"  
  
Before he could Sasuke could of zoned out to think about anything else he just said "Here carry her for a while I need to see something" with that he threw her up in the grabbed the map from her pocket and sped up a bit.  
  
Sasuke quickly went underneath to catch her, he didn't dare drop her, she was too precious to him, as he caught her, he noticed that she had grown a bit, he sensed more charka from her, also he was taller, her hair was still short from when she cut it during the Chunnin exam, and her bust was a little bigger too.  
  
They sped away towards there base and Orochimaru.  
  
Tbc  
  
Ya I know that an interesting chapi, but still I'm getting it to a  
better part, it will hopefully happen within the next chapter well  
tell then R&R 


	10. Author's Note

Authors note  
  
I'm thinking about deleting this fanfic but I don't know if I should, so I you could send it reviews telling me if you want to keep it up or delete it that would be great thanks, or if all else fails you want me to keep it up and not really update it anymore that's an option two  
  
Thankies  
  
Oh and don't forget to check out my other story 3 Seals of Fate 


	11. Captured, On the move

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I made an offer the creator couldn't refuse, but he did so  
  
Chapi 10 = Captured, On the Move  
  
Orochimaru, noticed the two familier chakra's coming, but he sensed one more, he wondered who it could be.  
  
Hiaiku and Sasuke, walked into the base, and put sakura down in Sasuke's chambers and went to orochimaru to tell them what happened.  
  
After Explaining that she had the map, and they could use it to get there faster, and it would slow the Genin's down (they also told him that they were genin's not chunin's).  
  
They left to go get the map from her, Sasuke really didn't want for her to see him, and not really knowing how sakura has gotten stronger he didn't know if she was awake or not. But Hiaiku made him come too, because he was there.  
  
Sakura had just awaken, and was trying to remember what happened, when she remembered that she was going to go wake neji up to switch up when she was kidnapped, he was getting up to stop them but something hit him and knocked him out, that's all she could remember because, then she got knocked out to.  
  
So this must be the base she thought, something in it smelt familier, she had smelt it before, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Then from down the hallway she heard voices, so she pretended to be asleep again. Afraid of what might happen if they saw her awake.  
  
They walked into the room, Sasuke was sure not to say anything just in cause some how she recognized his voice.  
  
"hm she's still asleep, and I was sort of hopping that she would be awake, well I guess the only for us to do is take the map then" hiaiku said.  
  
Sakura could already hear Neji "They took the map, and you didn't do anything, know we will never deliver the scroll" she shook it off mentally and pretend to wake up so they wouldn't just be able to take it out of her pocket.  
  
Sasuke saw this and know looked really worried, she can't see me..."Um I'll be right back...I um ...have to go to the..bathroom" Sasuke said and dashed out.  
  
Sakura's eye's slowly opened, that voice it sounded familier, of maybe she got a bad hit on the head and thought it was. She opened her eye's to see a tall figure infront of her with purple hair, she looked at him and thought it best to back up.  
  
But when she tried she fell over, she didn't relies that she was tied up [ well duh, what type of person doesn't tie there prisioners up] inner sakura said. She had a point, she went to reach for a kunai, but what type of person doesn't take there weapons. She sighed it was useless what could she do, [bite, kick, scratch, flail] she was right again.  
  
He approached going for the map, but she took inner sakura's advice and started to flail around so he couldn't get near without getting hit. He dodged her attacked easily and keeped getting closer, she was getting scaried now so she went to attempt two, bite.  
  
She bit him in the arm that was approaching her quiet hard may I add, he pulled his hand back, and looked at the marks "It looks like we got a biter" he said "and what is taking Sasuke so long in the bathroom, wimp can't even handle a genin".  
  
Sakura's eye's opened wide, It was Sasuke, the smell the voice, why hadn't it occurred to her earlier, that means .....she was in orochimaru's base.  
  
He looked at her expression, and then added "so it seems that u know Sasuke," a grin went across his face, he could have fun with this.  
  
He left the room and went to get Sasuke.  
  
Sakura only had a certain amount of time to find something sharp and untie herself, there on the bed she saw her pouch full of her weapons, [this idiots aren't very smart] see slid over to the bed and opened the pouch with her mouth, because her arms were tied up. She got out the kunai and started working on her arms, they were free in a matter of seconds, then she switched the kunai to her hands and started untying the rest of herself.  
  
By the time she was done, they had entered the room, she was now standing up, with her pouch on and everything, with her kunai armed.  
  
"this is going to be fun" Hiaiku said finally  
  
Back to sakura's group  
  
Neji was pacing up and down, were should they go, they can't head back, not this early in the mission, and with sakura captured. Then Naruto actually mentioned something smart.  
  
"hey I can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and go around looking for tracks, because it was pretty muddy last night so there feet must have mud on it " (whoa who are you and what did you do to Naruto) Neji looked at him in surprise, maybe Naruto was getting smarter, Hinata looked at him yay Naruto- kun. Then naruto's stomach grumbled, "on second thought lets get some food first" he said is that all he thinks about, sakura, food, and becoming hokage Neji thought.  
  
After breakfast was eaten Naruto did Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and went in all directions, mostly the ones Neji said that he saw them go in though.  
  
After about 10 minutes Naruto came back and did his big fox grin "I found the trail" they all got up, Naruto popped back into one, or just him, and they headed off.  
  
TBC  
  
Well another chapi, thanks to all those who reviewed and now I guess cause nobody wanted me to stop I'll just keep putting up chapi's again, don't forget to check my other one 3 seals of fate, and I know it seems a bit like some other one's but my original idea's will be coming in anytime know 


	12. Following

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
Chapi 11= following  
  
  
  
Neji, Hinata, and in front Naruto followed on the trail he found.  
  
This is my fault I have to save her, I am the person in charge and people in charge don't usually lose one of there team mates GRRRRRR Neji was mentally beating himself up for doing that.  
  
Hinata noticed her cousin so deep in though he was surprised he hadn't run into a tree, but she though that she shouldn't worry about him so much because, he could take care of himself.  
  
Naruto noticed them slowing their pace, first it was Neji, but Naruto knew he could catch up then in was Hinata.  
  
He stopped to let them catch up, Hinata noticed this and stopped on the same branch as him, while Neji just kept going, after 30 seconds of passing them, he realised that they had stopped, and then he stopped turning around to them, he was trying to hide the blush that was sneaking up, from being embarrassed, and he managed to succeed.  
  
"erm sorry about that I'll focus on the mission" neji quickly said, so that they at least would stop checking on him.  
  
They continued one again.  
  
To Sasuke Sakura  
  
Sasuke saw that she was awake, and was waiting for her to say something.  
  
She stared at him, so the guy, in front of her and Sasuke-kun, which she once loved and adored, had taken her.  
  
Her eye's darkened, she didn't expect to see Sasuke for a long time, and she was just fully getting over him, and then all of a sudden she see's them again, it was just too much for her, she was hoping that the other's would find her soon, but not too soon.  
  
She wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke, for what he didn't to her, how he constantly put her through pain, of ignoring her, always telling her to go away, then leaving her to go train with Orochimaru.  
  
She wanted to show him the pain she went through because of him, how could one guy do this to her, he had to pay.  
  
She knew that, she probably wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to amount to the pain she went through, but she had been training harder lately, she even trained once or twice with neji, that was really hard for her but she had improved a fair bit.  
  
She had to go with something weak, like feelings, but she knew Sasuke didn't have any.  
  
Haiaku left them there and went to go and talk to Orochimaru.  
  
Sasuke just stood there, not knowing if he should say some or if she would.  
  
Her eye's narrowed, she all of a sudden appeared behind him, but he was really quick to counter the attack she was going to send his way, of course one of the reason's why he went to go train with Orochimaru was to get stronger, much stronger.  
  
She started to fire kunai after kunai, and shuriken's too, but he dodged them effortlessly, then he noticed the water falling from her face, she was crying.  
  
He thought why is she crying? I just wish that she would stop attacking me, what have I done to hurt her?  
  
Then all the flashbacks came to him of everything he'd done to her, from when they first meet, to when he last meet. Of course know he knew why she was so mad.  
  
He stopped, and stood there and all of a sudden he said, "I'm sorry sakura" she stopped there [WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE STOPPED FIRE!!!] Inner sakura screamed, but she couldn't fire.  
  
She fell to her knee's and just started to cry, then she started to mumble "you hurt me so much, there for I was trying to give up you, ever since you left, sob I, I was so close too, but you just happened to be on the same mission as me didn't you, I was hoping I didn't have to see you ever again, that I would finally be able to think, and love another sob I ... I HATE YOU" she screamed the last part as loud as she could  
  
Sasuke looked shocked, he never knew how much she had to endure after he left (stupid Sasuke makes a Sasuke voodoo doll and stabs it )  
  
She continued "I think that I finally have know though, seeing what you have become, and .... Betraying your village, I finally think I can love again, and I think I know just who" she smiled and finally looked like she found peace.  
  
Back to the mission group  
  
Naruto and the others had just reached the place where Orochimaru was staying for a bit, there that had to make a plan.  
  
Neji being the leader and one of the smarter ones made a plan that was almost impossible to fail, even for Naruto.  
  
They went out and did the plan Hinata used the Byakugan, to locate the room where sakura was, (which was almost her only job) she had a shocked look on her face when she saw that someone else was in the room then she almost fainted when she figured out who it was  
  
"I I found sakura she's in the .... Room, the middle room, in .. The middle of the .... Room, but ... she's not alone, sa Sasuke is there"  
  
Naruto and Neji's eye's opened in shock, finally I get to beat that bastard Neji thought, Naruto was starting to get really angry, "That Sasuke-baka" he fumed"  
  
"Be quiet Naruto-kun, we don't want to attract attention," Hinata said  
  
He slowly calmed himself down. Hinata stayed there and hide while neji and Naruto headed towards the middle building.  
  
The got through easily and got to the room she was in when ...  
  
TBC  
  
I'M GONNA NEED YOUR HELP I need you to send in what you want, I can't really make the next couple of chapter tell I know if it's gonna be neji/saku or sasu/saku  
  
Well thankies for the reviews and can't wait tell I get the results, I probably won't write the chapter within the next couple of weeks so, ya well don't forget to R&R and send in what you want 


	13. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (can I stop doing this?)

Thanks to all those who reviewed, and cause of the results, it's probably going to be neji/saku cheers

Chapi 12 = The Battle

The got through easily and got to the room she was in when ...

Haiaku stopped them

"Sorry but I can't let you in there, or allow you to go freely around our base" haiaku said

"And who's going to stop us" Naruto said, he was starting to get angry again, sakura was right there, and he couldn't get to her.

"Me" he said with a grin, and prepared a fighting stance.

Neji needed to get in there now, so he walked over to Naruto, and told him the plan.

They were both going to charge at him, then Naruto would attack with kage bunshin no jutsu, and neji would quickly create a clone of himself and slip in the room.

Naruto was a little upset because he wanted to be the one to charge in there and save sakura from that bastard, but agreed anyway.

They charged together at hiaiku, and went with the plan. With all the naruto's popping up neji quickly slipped into the room.

Of course the room wasn't sound proof, so sakura and Sasuke heard the ruckus outside and stopped talking to see what was going to happen.

When neji opened the door, he found sakura on her knees with a tear stained face, and Sasuke looking over her.

"Uchiha" he said with disgust

"Hyuuga" he said back just as worse.

The started to glare at each other, and then prepared a battle stance.

Sakura knowing that she was sitting in the middle of a battle field got up and fled to the bed, in the corner of the room.

Sakura had always known that there was a sensei to stop these to from battling, but now there wasn't, and she was hoping for neji to win this time as well.

----------Back to Naruto

"Heh your going down, anyone who works for Orochimaru, should pay the price" naruto's clone's all said together.

"You really don't get it do you" haiaku said,

"What is there to get" (Naruto)

"Everything, the fact that you're not going to win, the fact that your mission will not be a success, the list goes on"

Naruto was getting fed up with this guy, even though it really was his first time meeting him, he charged in with Kunai's everywhere, haiaku had no problem dodging a popping his clone's, but Naruto just made more.

Then something surprised Naruto; haiaku was now in front of him forming a jutsu.

"Kaze no arashi no jutsu" (wind's tempest) all of a sudden everything around him was being blown up, almost all the clones where gone and there was over 500. The real Naruto was blown back and was pretty beat up.

"I told you, that you couldn't win" he was about to turn of the lights for Naruto, but a clone, threw a kunai and hit him just in time. He quickly turned around, giving Naruto enough time to disappear and start to do Rasengan, it didn't take long for haiaku to figure out what Naruto was doing but by the time he had turned around, Naruto was charging into him.

------------Back to sakura

She knew it wasn't safe to be on a small bed in a small room with too guy's that where probably going to battle it out to the end, but what else could she do, she heard the battle going on outside with Naruto, she was stuck.

They both activated the bloodline skills Sharingan, and Byakugan. They started of simple with kunai's and Shuriken's, but then they blasted a whole in the wall and took their fight outside to do jutsu's, they did this because they didn't want to hurt sakura.

Sakura then saw Hinata, and was going to go make a break for it, before the battle really started, she got up off the bed and made her way to the hole, she quickly started to jump around and through, but right before she got to Hinata, Sasuke appeared in front of her, Neji was getting angry what was Uchiha doing?

"Go back inside sakura" he said with a demanding voice

"No" she said simply

"As long as your on Orochimaru's base your still our hostage" he said

"Well then I'll just have to get off the base won't I" she said with a smile

He shook his head, and did this weird jutsu; all of a sudden she was back in the room.

"This fight is between us Uchiha leave sakura out of this to do as she pleases" (neji)

"Sorry Hyuuga but I can't do that" (Sasuke)

By this time, Sasuke didn't know what to do, to get sakura back, but he had to do it.

Then it clicked

"Sakura I.. I .....

TBC

Oh I'm evil, well sorry about the time it took me to update, just today I went in and checked the results, so ya hope you enjoy and don't forget to R & R


	14. What I really feel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thankies to all those who reviewed

Chapi 13 = what I really feel

[Inner sakura]

Then it clicked.

"Sakura I ... I"

Neji was in shock was he really going to say what he thought he was going to say, no he wouldn't let him say it.

Neji charged at Sasuke knocking him flat on his back and so mad at neji that he felt like he could rip out his heart and fed it to him, piece by piece, that was his chance to tell sakura that he liked, no loved her, but that stupid bastard got in the way.

Sakura stood there, what was Sasuke going to say? [YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO SAY, IT WAS OBVIOUS HE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT HE LOVED YOU] inner sakura was screaming at sakura, her eye's opened wide, Sasuke was going to tell her how he finally felt about her, and neji stopped him, why would neji stop him [blank stare] no way neji likes me! [Why are you so slow sometimes?].

Sasuke had to tell her, he could tell that he liked sakura too, so he thought it would stop him in his tracks if he told her, then he really could feed him his heart. He laughed evilly inside his head as a grin appeared on his face.

" Sakura"

This snapped sakura out of her thoughts and knows she was looking at Sasuke again.

"I LOVE YOU," he quickly yelled, before the charging neji got him again.

Neji stood there, it was too late she knew; now all his chances of being with her were over, and she would almost defiantly choose Sasuke over him.

Sasuke grinned he was right it stopped neji in his tracks.

Sakura was shocked Sasuke actually told her how he felt after all this time of trying to get over him, Why did he do this too her, she loves him, he hates her, she finally gets over him and he tells her he loves her.

What was she going to do? Then she thought who was there for me after he left? [NEJI] her inner self screamed, it was obvious she was on neji's side, but she didn't know whom she liked more.

She collapsed onto her knees and started thinking. WHY, WHY did he always do this to her, it made her hurt so much inside and she didn't know what to do.

Sasuke's grin grew and he knew he had won. He charged at neji with chidori and sent him flying.

"NEJI" sakura screamed, she totally forgot about what Sasuke said, or that they were in the middle of a battle, she ran as fast as she could over to him to see if he was all right. He had taken a nasty blow and would probably have trouble to move for a long time.

Sasuke stood there in disbelief he tells her he loves her and what does she do, she runs over to the injured neji too help him, she risked her life running in between there battle to help him, but she never had done that for him.

Neji stared at sakura in disbelief, IN her own way it showed that she choose neji over Sasuke, he couldn't belief it, and she even did it without hesitation.

He some how managed to move his arm and hugged her with it, he brought her in closer to him and she stayed there for the longest time.

---------Back to Naruto

Naruto now running at haiaku with a fully charged Rasengan, he hit him with a direct blow and put haiaku out for the night, but to make sure that he would never hurt anyone again, he pulled out a kunai, and flung it down at his heart to kill him once and for all.

He had to go see how neji was doing with Sasuke he ran into the room only to see a huge hole in the wall, he ran through it and saw Sasuke standing there with the look of disgust and betrayal in his eyes he looked around for sakura and there she was over there by neji who looked pretty bad.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata actually screamed and Naruto looked over to where Hinata was and saw her safely there in the tree without a scratch, he let out a sigh of relief to see that she wasn't hurt during the happening going on out here, for some reason he felt more concerned about Hinata then he did about Sasuke, neji or even sakura.

She came out of the tree and ran over to him to check out his injuries, and then Naruto looked at Sasuke, now was his chance to finally bet Sasuke, but as he looked at the look on his face again, he thought he would be in more pain just to leave him there with sakura in neji's arm's?

That wasn't right he thought, when did that happen?

Sasuke started to make a fist, he didn't know why this happened, sakura would have always fallen head over heels if he talked to her, or if he did something nice for her, She even told him that she loved him, and always would, when he left what ever happened to that promise she made to him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE SAKURA" Sasuke screamed at them to break up the beautiful moment.

Sakura looked at him and then remembered

----FLASHBACK----

Sakura couldn't believe it he was finally going, and all of a sudden, she couldn't let Sasuke go away not now not ever "You can't go, I can't let you go, even if it means I have to follow you there, I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN AND I ALWAYS WILL" sakura said with tears running down her face. "Don't follow me unless you want to die for sure, don't waste your time sakura move on" he replied coolly, and with that he vanished.

----END OF FLASHBACK----

"My promise, you told me not to waste my time, after I went on this mission it finally clicked in to me to stop wasting my time and that's what I did, I took your advice so in the end it's all your fault for giving me that advice" sakura said looking at him.

She turned her attention to Naruto and Hinata, "we should get out of here soon" she said they both nodded and they walked over to neji to help him up.

Sasuke couldn't let them leave, he couldn't let her leave, and neji was done his only real enemy was Naruto now, and Naruto was pretty beaten up himself.

After sakura got out of his arms, and they helped him up, Sasuke charged at them. He grabbed sakura and jumped up off the ground and up into the air, he landed on a high branch in a tree right above them.

Sasuke's behaviour was irritating Sakura, before she would have been blushing so hard that a tomato looked white, but now that was different. She pushed herself out of his arms and slapped him so hard that it left a mark on his face that would last a good week.

He fell backwards in shock that sakura had slapped him. "I don't like you anymore Sasuke, you've changed the way I always wanted you to change before, but now that I don't like you I wish that you would go back to your cold-hearted self" sakura said to him and then started to climb down the tree back to the others.

Sasuke just wished he could die, he didn't care about vengeance anymore he just wanted sakura, but now that wish was far out of reach. He headed back into the house and started packing his stuff and left, he had to get out of there, be didn't want to train under Orochimaru anymore, he didn't want anything. He decided that he wanted to head back to Konoha and return to his old life.

------Back to the mission group

Naruto was helping neji walk out of there and they returned to their, there camp, that they all slept in the night before. They still had the matter of completing the mission, so sakura told Naruto and Hinata to go ahead and finish it off, she handed the map to Hinata, and they headed off after a brief rest.

Sakura was left alone with neji after that and she knew that tomorrow they should head back to Konoha.

Neji slept most of the time because he had to regain his strength, and sakura watched around for a while before going to sleep her.

"We finally found them" said a voice and walked towards sakura and neji

TBC

Well the story probably only had a couple more chapi's left, sniff sniff so draws to an end my first fanfic. Hope all you enjoy it.


	15. The End

Disclaimer: I don 't own Naruto

Thankies to all those who reviewed, I think this might be my last chapi. So please enjoy

Chapi 14 = The End

"We finally found them" said a voice and walked towards sakura and neji.

---

Next thing sakura knew she woke up and she was in a hospital bed.

She sat bolt upright and looked around, it took her a while to figure out where she was but when it clicked, she immediately got up and started looking around for neji.

It just so happened that he was in the hospital bedroom beside her. He wasn't awake yet, so sakura sat down in the visiting chair beside his bed and sat they're waiting for him to wake up, she still wondered what she was doing there.

Ino walked into Sakura's room only to see an empty bed, a closed window and a wide open door.

She stood there for a while and then knocked on neji's door and came in.

"What am I doing here?" sakura asked as she watched Ino come in

"Shikamaru, Rock lee, and me where sent out on a mission to find you guy's because, it took you longer then the date assigned and you still weren't back" Ino said

"Oh and by the way Naruto and Hinata have just returned and they are at the hokage's office right now doing the mission report" (Ino)

Sakura nodded and turned to neji.

All of a sudden Ino looked interested, because she wasn't there and looked at her friend with a curios face.

Sakura blushed a little, but then she thought of Sasuke, and where he was now, she thought it would be best if she headed back to her room and inform her friend in on everything.

But right before she was going to get up, neji's eyes started to twitch and he slowly opened his eyes.

Sakura immediately stood up and looked at him. The first thingy he saw was sakura standing up over him, with an excited expression on her face, he then noticed Ino standing there.

"How do you feel, neji?" sakura asked immediately

"Fine" he said even though he still was in a little pain from when Sasuke hit him with a fully charged chidori.

"Are you sure?" sakura said as she noticed a little bit of a pained expression as he sat up.

"Yes" he said

A smile appeared on her face, and then Ino tapped her shoulder, cause it seemed that sakura forgot about Ino's presence there.

Sakura snapped back to reality to see the nurse standing there in the door.

"You should head back to your room now miss," the nurse said to sakura.

Sakura headed back to her room, but not before saying good-bye to neji.

While back in her room she started telling the story about what happened on the mission, so that Ino wouldn't have that totally clueless expression on her face.

------To Naruto

He and Hinata headed to the ramen bar, after there long conversation with the Hokage, they totally forgot about sakura and neji, until Naruto finished his ramen, but that's only because Hinata reminded him.

"Um Naruto-kun we should go and see how sakura-san, and neji-niisan are" Hinata told Naruto

Naruto' s eyes opened wide and he grabbed hinata's arm, and rushed to the hospital.

When they arrived they asked what room they where in and followed the nurses direction to the room. When they got to sakura's room the found a giggling Ino, and sakura a bit red. They walked into the room, and sakura saw them and smiled.

"Daijobu sakura-san" Naruto asked ever since the mission he slowly got closer to Hinata and started calling her Hinata-Chan, and sakura-san.

"Okay" she replied

"So are you and Hinata going out now?" Ino asked with curiosity, because if sakura was with neji then did these to get together.

"Ha hai" Hinata said while blushing.

-----To Sasuke

He wondered into Konoha, and after the guards aloud him they escorted him to the Hokage to tell her about his return.

She was a bit shocked when she saw Sasuke standing at the door. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile, things seemed to be going great so far, she finished up all her work last night, and got a good sleep, for once in 3 months, sakura, neji, Naruto, and Hinata had returned and now Sasuke had too.

Sasuke still didn't know how he was going to bear it when he would see sakura, and if she was with neji, but he guessed he had to coupe, if he would have any girl help him with the resurrection of his clan it would have been sakura, but now that she was with "him" he didn't know what to next, bedside's starting to train again, and kill his brother.

Things seemed to return back to normal, he rejoined team seven, Sakura and neji got out of the hospital and started dating, Naruto and Hinata where finally going places out other then the ramen bar, he was all alone, again, like he always had been, his fan-club returned besides for too members, it seemed that Ino finally gave up on him and went with Shikamaru.

Everything was the same again, but yet nothing was the same, sakura was never by his side always asking if he wanted to go out with her, instead now that she had neji, she finally started to take training seriously and would soon to be a hunter-nin.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto became anbu, Ino became a Jounin, and decided to stay at that level with Shikamaru. Hinata became a medic-nin.

Five years after becoming an anbu Naruto finally became smart, and calmed down a bit (not the a bit part) and became Hokage.

Sakura had 2 kids, the same went with Ino, and Hinata well she had 4 but she finally got her wish and got out of the main house and lived with Naruto, while sakura moved into the branch house with neji, after finally being approved to be good enough for neji from the head of the main house.

Sasuke finally killed his brother, and got married to some girl that became pretty important to him, after his long struggles of getting over sakura; he had 2 kids as well (wow 2's a lucky number).

The end

Well hope you all liked my story, with its happy ending, don't forget to R & R, for the final time sniff sniff, I'm going to miss this story. And so ends Shaded moonlight, even though it really didn't have to do with moonlight.

Well if you want give me some couples and that for the next fanfic, and hope you all enjoy my other fanfic 3 seals of fate.


End file.
